lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Imagination Spike
June 19, 2020 |runtime = 141 minutes |language = English |pre = |succ = }} }} Imagination Spike is an upcoming 2020 science fiction adventure film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101, featuring some of his friends from real life. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101, with UnkleShane serving as co-director, co-producer, and co-composer, and Red Shogun serving as a co-producer. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and Shane Studios, and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It will be released on June 12, 2020, internationally, and on June 19, 2020, in the United States. A sequel, Imagination Drain, is scheduled to be released in June 2023. Synopsis Set in a world consumed by a loss of desire for creativity and hope, a group of 5 imbeciles joins together to construct a new digital world where they will be able to live in their imaginations in hopes to prosper. However, when their digital world is targeted by a corrupt gang of hackers who intend to spread a virus throughout the digital world that will allow them to use it for their own terroristic goals, these imbeciles must band together, put their differences aside, and fight for their freedom to save the digital world of their dreams. Cast and Characters * as Trent Blake / "Flarez" : A former corporate businessman who manages the digital world with his friends and uses the digital world to create objects from his imagination. Blake is a charismatic and serious person who often gets caught up in the world of his imagination and doesn't always see far into reality. Blake uses the avatar name "Flarez" and is based on the LMMCU Wiki user and film creator, Trailblazer101. * as Shane Roberto / "Shane X" : A computer programmer and engineer who is a friend of Blake's that manages the system database for the digital world alongside Blake. Roberto often sees reality for what it is as a whole and looks for the good parts in life, but can usually become blinded from the truth. Roberto uses the avatar name "Shane X" and is based on the LMMCU Wiki user and Trail's friend, UnkleShane. * as Dean Blackson / "Shogunin" : A corporate managing consultant who is a friend of Blake's and oversees product operations in the digital world. Blackson has a quick temper that can often get out of control, but he can apply that with his strong force which is useful for his bodyguard duties. Blackson uses the avatar name "Shogunin" and is based on the LMMCU Wiki user and Trail's friend, Red Shogun. * as Frank Simonson / "Agent F" : An engineer who is a friend of Blake's and Roberto's and works in the digital world. Simonson is a jokester and trickster archetype and finds new unique ways to create dangerous weapons with his imagination. Simonson uses the avatar name "Agent F" and is based on Trail's friend, Agentfranks. * as Clint Ferris / "Spark Shock" : A chemical scientist who is a friend of Blake's and Simonson's and works in the digital world. Ferris has a wild temper that often takes control of him and causes him to become crazed, but he is still able to be reconciled with and usually uses his temper to combat against enemies. Ferris uses the avatar name "Spark Shock" and is based on Trail's friend, Sparky. * as Hank Thomas / "The Megalon" : A genius-minded individual who is the leader of the Cyber Raiders and a hacker who leads the virus to spread throughout the real and digital worlds to use it as a ploy for a terrorist strike against the federal government, while putting the lives of anyone at stake only to benefit his vengeance to form a new world order. Thomas uses the avatar name "The Megalon" and is an original creation for the film that is not based on anyone from Trail's life. Music To be added Trailers To be added Future A sequel, Imagination Drain, is in development and is scheduled to be released in June 2023. The film will center on a majority of the initial digital world being torn apart, putting the 5 friends on the run from a new enemy, as society's own hope for survival is further decreasing as the villain formulates an evil plot in destroying both the real and digital worlds and divides the heroes apart. Trivia * The film's plot is largely an original story created by Trail, while there are some influences taken from . ** The initial plot of the film was seen to be quite similar to the plot of , which prompted Trail to consult with UnkleShane on a newly revised plot for the film. However, Trail ultimately decided to reverse course and changed the plot to a more original story, while Shane's pitch for the film will instead be made into a separate film titled Pestilled Pursuit. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:UnkleShane Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Shane Studios Category:Imagination Spike Category:Films Category:Movies Category:User-Based Movies Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure Category:Films about Idiots Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about Robots Category:Films about robots Category:Collaborations Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:June Category:2020 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies